1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baseball practice devices, and more particularly, to a practical device for use by baseball pitchers and batters to define a strike zone, at which the pitcher may practice throwing baseballs, and batters may be served pitches, for pitching and batting practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in this art to employ various baseball pitchers' practice devices and batters' practice devices. Heretofore, baseball pitchers' practice devices have been provided in the form of a tubular frame structure with pads to define a strike zone, and an example of this type practice device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,467, and in 3,583,703. Pitching practice devices of the type defining a strike zone by a swingable gate are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,329. Illustrations of prior art pitching practice and batting practice devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,592,005, 1,652,062, 2,040,228, 2,162,438, 2,254,986, 2,873,968, 2,978,246, 3,001,790 and 3,633,090.